


Under Fire

by scalenesideburns



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenesideburns/pseuds/scalenesideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint get stuck under fire, Natasha freezes and now she wont stop beating herself up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Fire

“Clint!”

Agent Romanoff called into her earpiece, she was panicking, unsure what to do in her situation. She could usually work something like this out with ease, the plan would unfold in her mind and she’d follow it through and win. But she needed help, she couldn’t keep herself calm.

“Clint!”

She desperately cried, her breathing getting heavier, she whipped her head around the corner of the column she was taking refuge behind. Her red hair flickered and she licked her lips, running over her situation once more.

Two on ledge about forty feet away, holding her in place.

Okay, Nat, think.

She looked to her left and peeked around her barrier; a shot rang out and she slammed her back against the column, taking a deep breath before trying the other direction, the same result ensued. Natasha swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to stabilize her breathing; she looked up, and there was only a low ceiling that led nowhere. Behind her, four or so hostiles were moving in, she was frantic and needed somebody to help.

“What the hell are you doing, Clint?”

She muttered under her breath, extending her handgun and trying to blindly shoot down one of the enemies on the ledge. This attempt failed. She curled into her body and sat on the ground, looking around her, trying to see if there was any place for her to dive, there was another barrier about twenty feet to her left, but there was no way she’d be able to make it there before she was shot by one of the men on the ledge. Black Widow searched for other ways out, gazing around the yellow warehouse, her mind buzzing.

“Clint!”

She hissed into her earpiece, half worried and half pissed off that he wasn’t there to help.

“Tasha…sorry I… a bit occupied… at the… moment.”

He stopped replying,

“CLINT?”

She said, a little louder, angry that she wasn’t able to help him.

“Sorry,”

He said, she could hear his heavy breathing over the communicators.

“What do you need?”

Hawkeye asked,

“I’m pinned down, I can’t go forward, I can’t go up, I can’t go back, and I can’t go to either side. I need your help.”

She said, turning around and seeing a head move towards her, she lifted her pistol.

“Черт возьми!”

She said, firing a round,

“God dammit, Tasha! It’s me.”

He growled, she lowered her weapon and cleared her throat,

“Sorry.”

Clint ignored her apology as he ran towards her she shook her head,

“No, Clint, no, Clint, don’t come here, you’ll”

She was cut off as she heard shots fired at him, he picked up speed and stopped in front of her.

“Sorry.”

He said, frowning. Another shot grazed the cement on the column, he moved forward, pressing himself against her, she looked around, annoyed.

“Clint…”

She said, he didn’t seem to notice what was making her uncomfortable; he was busy assessing the situation.

She could feel his breath on her forehead, she rolled her eyes and watched him think through the situation. She could see his blue eyes evaluating the circumstances, weighing the consequences. He looked relaxed, even though he was obviously out of breath. Clint took a deep breath and swallowed, he looked down at her, his eyes intense.

“Okay, here’s the plan.”

He said, his breath quiet.

“I’ll fire an explosive arrow up there; we can make a run for that barrier and go from there.”

Natasha nodded, wishing she had the ability to blow things to hell. He stared at her, unsure if she was okay,

“Ready?”

She was fixated on his feet, having trouble catching her breath.

“Tasha, are you ready?”

He asked again, concern growing on his face, she looked up quickly,

“Yes.”

Hawkeye nodded, not breaking eye contact,

“On three.”

He said, prepping an arrow,

“One.”

He muttered, grabbing the arrow from the quiver and loading it.

“Two.”

Black Widow continued, cocking her gun and looking back to Clint.

“Three.”

He said, diving around the column and releasing his arrow, he hit the ground and rolled, he quickly stood and ran for cover, Natasha jumped out a second after him, firing bullets towards the explosion, she heard one make contact with a body, the others did not. She spun and reloaded her weapon, plunging after Clint. They crouched behind the small wall, looking around, Natasha smiled at Hawkeye, he smirked at her,

“Thanks.”

She said, he grinned.

Agent Romanoff squatted and pushed up, grabbing hold of a rail above them, she swung backwards and then forwards, launching herself forwards and up around the rail. She landed on a small platform, her shoes made a metallic clang as she made contact. She flipped her head up and bit her lip, she stood only to see Clint pulling himself over the edge after her.

They nodded at each other and ran along the raised area, trying to escape the warehouse before any more enemies could pursue them in their escape.

“Tasha…”

Clint said, they were back at Stark towers and Natasha wasn’t acting like herself.

“Tasha…?”

He repeated, she looked up from her drink, her eyes wide and a little confused.

“You okay?”

He inquired, looking troubled. Black Widow bit her lip and looked into her cup,

“I don’t know. I just…froze. I’ve never felt so stuck and confused before, I just couldn’t think of a way to get out of that situation…”

Clint flopped onto the couch next to her, he paused her movie and put his arm around her.

“It’s understandable, it was a difficult situation, the only way I saw out was with the use of an explosion, which you couldn’t have used.”

She leaned against his shoulder, furrowing her brow,

“That’s not true, I’ve made it out of worse situations than that before.”

Clint frowned at her,

“That’s not necessarily true, you’ve always been able to find an advantage, higher ground, a way to take two out at once, but you were pinned.”

She looked sullen, and didn’t appear to believe him.

“Tash, you’re a great fighter, but there’s no way you can do it all without some help. And that’s what we’re here for, this team, me. To help.”

Natasha sighed, setting her drink on the table and leaning back into Clint’s arm. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She shifted her weight onto her knees and moved onto his lap, her legs on both sides of his, she leaned into him and the hug. He held her firmly as she moved her arms around his neck, pressing her head into his collar. His hands shifted up her back, trying to help her calm down. Natasha shifted her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He moved his head and pressed their lips together. Natasha pushed her hands through his hair and leaned into him more. Clint smiled and kissed her again, she stopped and sat back on his lap.

“Thanks, Clint, you always know what to say.”

He smirked and played with one of her curls, twirling it around his finger and letting it swirl off.

“I do try.”

He replied, Natasha leaned in to give him another kiss when they heard a door slide open.

“Oh.”

She heard, she tipped back and looked up, Thor and Tony were standing, looks of amusement on their faces.

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting anything? Do you want me to bring you something, should I get you guys some oysters? You should put a sock on the door next time.”

Tony smirked, teasing, Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Sure, I’m starving.”

Clint said, beaming at Tony. Thor stood at the door, looking confused,

“Your midgardian rituals baffle me. Why would they place a sock on the door?”

He said, perplexed.

“Clint was just comforting me, I was just about to ask him if he wanted to go grab a meal.”

Black Widow stated mildly, climbing off of Hawkeye’s lap. Tony shrugged and sat down,

“Want to order some shawarma?”

Natasha sighed and Clint shrugged.

“Again?”

They asked, Tony looked downcast.

“Fine. What do you want, Thor?”

Thor looked at them,

“I am not well acquainted with the foods of your world.”

He replied, simply.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE a LOT of feels for this ship? I love their support for each other and I just got a terrible urge to write a very cuddly comforty fic. They go through a lot.  
> ype.
> 
> http://scalenesideburns.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback?


End file.
